fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Stands
After receiving casualties, the units must roll for Last Stand checks. Below are described Unit Last Stand and Company Last Stand. Unit Last Stand Most units will stand firm while their losses are light. But once the casualties mount, even the most battle-hardened soldiers question the wisdom of staying in the fight, deciding that discretion is the better part of valour. In Good Spirits A Unit is In Good Spirits if: * it does not have any Teams Bailed Out or Destroyed, or it still has at least: * two Tank Teams that are not Bailed Out, * two Gun Teams, * three Infantry Teams, or * one Aircraft Team. Count only the Teams that are In Command. If the Unit Leader has been Destroyed and not replaced, the unit is not In Good Spirits. Unit Last Stand Test A Unit that is not In Good Spirits needs to take the Last Stand Test at the start of the player’s turn after testing to Remount Bailed Out tanks. When a Unit takes the Last Stand Test, roll a die: * If the score is greater than or equal to the Unit’s Motivation rating (or the Last Stand rating if different), the Unit fights on. * Otherwise, the Unit is Destroyed. Destroyed Units When a Unit is Destroyed, all Destroyed and Bailed Out Armoured Tank Teams remain in place as Wrecks, while all remaining Teams are removed. If a Transport Unit fails its Last Stand Test, its Passengers are Pinned Down and Dismount before the Unit is removed. Commander's Leadership Re-roll all failed Last Stand Tests for Units whose Commander is within 6”/15cm and in Line of Sight of the Unit Leader. Commander's Morale Being heroic, HQ Units never have to take a Unit Last Stand Test. Attachments A Unit that has an Attached Unit treats the Attached Unit as a separate Unit for Unit Last Stand Tests. However, if an Infantry or Gun Unit is Destroyed or fails its Last Stand Test, its Transport Attachment is removed from the game but is not Destroyed. Other types of Attached Units, such as an Infantry Attachment to a Tank Unit, continue to fight if their core Unit is Destroyed. Formation Last Stand The key figure in holding the company together in a crisis is the company commander. While the commander stands firm, the company fights. One slip, one hesitation, however, and the company’s faith is lost. Losses are an unfortunate reality of war, but it’s when those losses begin to pile up that the spirit of a company can break. In Good Spirits A Formation is In Good Spirits if it has at least two Units (including the HQ Unit, but not any Transport Units) from the Formation on the table or in Reserve. Remember Support Units are not part of any Formation, so will not keep them In Good Spirits. Formation Last Stand A Formation that is not In Good Spirits at the start of a turn, after taking any required Last Stand tests, is automatically Destroyed and all remaining Units are Destroyed. No Formations left If a player has no Formations in Good Spirits (other than Allied Formations), they lose the game and their opponent takes all Objectives. Category:Game mechanics